


Just a moment

by BigDickens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickens/pseuds/BigDickens
Summary: Angela simply worries that Lena took her anchor off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. Enjoy!

“Angela, are you here?” walking in bedroom, Lena called out. She heard a distant sound of water running, and with a grin quickly stripped off her clothes, anchor including. Taking that thing off was a much easier task than putting it back on.

Angela must have been taking a shower, and Lena was all too happy to join her. Barefoot and naked, she entered the bathroom, tapping with fingers on the steamy glass. “Hey, need some company?”

She heard Mercy turning the water off, and the glass door slid open, letting out the hot air.

“What did you say?” she asked, swiping wet hair out of her face. 

“I asked if you wanted some company,” smiled Tracer. Angela looked cute like this, with wet choppy hair. And with approving moan from her Tracer got in the stall, pitching herself in to stand behind Mercy’s body.

Mercy turned the water back on, whilst Tracer looked down at the slope of the back in front of her, droplets running down along the curves. She couldn’t think of a better idea but to wrap her hands around Mercy’s wet body, to feel the soft skin. Her lips mindlessly pressed kisses to Mercy’s shoulders and neck. 

Angela let out a sigh, and turned around to properly face Lena. They embraced, lips locking in a soft kiss. Tracer’s hands caressed Mercy’s back, pressing their bodies closer together. With water running, Tracer barely caught a tiny whimper that Angela made, so she whispered for Mercy to lean back on the shower wall to keep them both more steady.

They moved slowly, and Mercy clung onto Tracer’s shoulders whilst holding herself up against the wall. They never broke their kissing, and when Tracer’s hands went up to cup the plump breasts in front of her, Mercy gently bit back on Lena’s lower lip in return, grasping a handful of short hair to keep her closer.

The air kept getting more humid, and Tracer had to break away from Mercy’s mouth. Both of them gasped for air, and Tracer took that as an opportunity to move one of her hands down to tease in between Mercy’s legs. And she almost reached her goal before Angela pushed away from her, her gaze focusing on Tracer’s bare chest. 

“You need to put your anchor back on”, she said, looking up into Tracer’s eyes. Not waiting for any protests, she reached over Tracer to turn the water off. And went out from the shower stall.

“But you know I’ll be fine without it for a few minutes”, pouted Lena, putting her head out of the door in hope of getting Angela back inside. 

“I know that, but I’m gonna help you put it back on,” responded Angela, as she was wrapping a towel around herself.

Tracer didn’t really have a choice but to comply, knowing that Mercy had a right to worry about her having the anchor on, so she stepped out of the shower .

“Is it in the bedroom?” asked Mercy. 

Tracer nodded in agreement. Humming, Mercy took her hand and lead her in the bedroom, not even giving her time to take a towel for herself.

They stopped near the wardrobe and Mercy took out the anchor, telling Tracer to put her hands up. Sliding it over her head she settled it neatly on her chest. Tracer was mesmerised by the way Mercy was gently helping her with the anchor, the towel around barely holding around her. Tracer could see droplets soaking the fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination as it clung around her chest and barely reached the middle of her buttocks.

“I just wanted to have a quickie in the shower,” she murmured, ogling Mercy’s hands moving around her.

Mercy paused for a moment. “Doesn’t mean you have to take your anchor off for that,” she smiled softly, giving a quick kiss in the corner of Tracer’s mouth. “And it is waterproof, so we can still go back to the shower,” she said as she continued clasping the last straps around her ribs.  
Tracer looked down Mercy’s body, and it occurred to her that all she wanted to do at that point is to peel off the towel and to touch what’s beneath it.

“I don’t think I’d want to go back...” she flushed, eyes meeting with Angela’s, who got a worrying look on her face for a second before Tracer wrapped her hands over Mercy’s shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Mercy let out a whimper but went on with it, pulling Tracer closer, the anchor shut between two bodies, making them both aware at how warm it is.

Suddenly, Tracer turned them over so Mercy’s back hit the wall, putting them in the same position they were in the shower. Tracer undid the towel, and they kissed again, the kiss quickly deepening as two lovers held onto each other.

Tracer’s one hand reached straight for Mercy’s breasts, her another hand helped lifting one of Mercy’s legs so she could wrap it around Tracer’s body. 

Having Angela’s body bend under Tracer allowed her an easy access to reach with her hand lower from behind. It was an odd position, but as they broke their kiss, it allowed Tracer to lick Mercy’s breasts, sucking and nipping on the sensitive skin.

As soon as her hand made contact with hot flesh between Mercy’s legs, she heard a soft cry, and Mercy pulled Tracer closer. Lena’s quick fingers gathered the wetness and instantly found the clit. She zeroed in on it, biting the breast in front of her and focusing on Mercy’s heavy breathing.

She kept rubbing slowly at the base of the clit. When Tracer changed the pattern from up to sharp circles, Mercy’s breath hitched. That was a sign that it wouldn’t take long for her to reach an orgasm, and Tracer doubled her efforts, speeding up her hand, and her lips finding Mercy’s mouth again. The grip of the leg around her tightened, and Mercy broke their kiss to moan softly, her body shaking in climax. Tracer slowed down her hand, still holding Mercy close to her.

“Mmm, yeah, that was a quickie,” she heard Mercy saying above her head, laughing quietly.

Tracer only chuckled in response. They moved away slightly so that they could look at each other and Mercy stood up on both her legs. Tracer licked her lips, her hands still loosely wrapped around Mercy’s hips. Mercy’s gaze focused on Tracer’s mouth, moving slowly down and then she looked at the bed behind them.

She gave Tracer a short kiss on the lips, murmuring, “Lay on the bed,” and gently pushed Tracer towards it.

In no time Mercy slid between Tracer’s legs, both of them lying on the bed, Tracer leaving wet spots with her undried skin. Mercy wrapped her hands around Tracer’s hips, long fingers spreading aroused flesh so she could gently blow on it.

“Ahh,” moaned Tracer as it caught her in surprise, and she jerked, grabbing Mercy’s head in instinct and angling her hips to get the desired pressure instead of being teased.

And she got it, lips wrapping around her clitoris, Mercy’s tongue licking the underside. Precise, knowing movements - the way it always gets her off the fastest. Didn’t help that Mercy was really putting an effort to her sucking, creating a strong suction with her mouth, and pressing on the head of her clit with her tongue.

She looked up at Tracer and dived to temporarily focus on Tracer’s opening, earning a frustrated whimper. But soon Mercy’s mouth was back on the clit, wrapping it in wet warmth.

Didn’t take long for Tracer to push Mercy’s head harder down, her back bowing as she came. Her inner walls quickly pulsed and Mercy’s kept sucking, her eyes were closed, and she seemed too focused on keeping pleasuring. And when Tracer stopped spasming, she felt like she’d pass out if Mercy’s didn’t slow down. 

So Lena tried to gently pull on Mercy’s hair, murmuring pleas for her to stop as she was about to lose control of her time. Her anchor started glowing lighter, and Mercy noticed it upon looking up with her mouth still pressed to Tracer. She moved away, releasing Tracer’s clit with a loud pop.

“You okay?” came a soft concern from Mercy.

“Yeah, yeah, was just too much…” breathed out Tracer, laying limp on the bed and watching Mercy as she admired her work. Mercy spread Tracer with her fingers even more, and it looked like Mercy couldn’t resist, moving to lick thoroughly at Tracer’s opening, avoiding her clit, but trying to get all the wetness.

When she finished, she gave a final kiss to Tracer’s pubic bone, and moved up, leaving wet trails with her lips on Tracer’s stomach and chest, kissing around the anchor. Eventually she reached her mouth, messily kissing Tracer, and she moaned when she tasted herself on Mercy’s tongue.

“Enough of this for now,” whispered Mercy as they laid, embracing each other, and Tracer silently complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or reviews here, or on my [tumblr](http://big-dickens.tumblr.com/). They will be much appreciated!


End file.
